ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Big
The Big (ビッグ, Biggu) card has the power to enlarge any creature or object in size. About Appearance Its physical form is that of an extremely tall and slender young blue colored woman, dressed like a medieval princess with a divided hennin and wearing a long billowing cape. It may look intimidating, but Big is a gentle spirit. Big shares many similar physical traits with its sister card: The Little, except the most notable differences: their color and size. Background Big is a generally harmless and benign card, and it was content when Sakura appears to seal it away, willingly allowing her to do so with no protest or hostility. Although relatively gentle, when freed Big is not inconspicuous or discriminate with what it enlarges and this can lead to problems. Big is aligned under the Light card, as is her sister card the Little. abilities The Big can increase the size of anything, making them much larger than what they’d normally be. It has been shown to do this in two ways: with a mere tap from the tip of the wand it’s always seen carrying, or as a bank of swirling blue coloured mist (although even these aren’t necessary as seen in ep 55 when Sakura transformed Big into a Sakura Card). The Big can also enlarge inanimate objects such as Sakura’s battle costume when it grew along with her and the sealing wand for her to wield. Its primary power can be quite useful for battle. The only downside is the larger then average size makes them a bigger target. Care is needed when interacting with the world at such a large size. In the English dub Kero tells Sakura one false from her and the gang is history. Contrasting the Little card, it is unkown if the Big is able to enlarge a person’s magical powers, although Sakura was able to seal the Create card away many miles away from where the actual card was, this was most likely because the Create is actually linked to its creations. Synopsis Capture Big first appeared and was captured by Sakura Kinomoto in Episode 31 of the anime. It did not appear in the manga. The card took to sitting upon the town fountain one night and and is the cause of a host of animals and plants to spontaneously grow in its immediate vicinity before it's finally captured. The card was making the creatures in its immediate vicinity spontaneously grow; including a stray cat, a red koi fish swimming in the fountain's pool and some plants nestled beside the fountain it was sat. Following the card’s conspicuous trail to the fountain, Sakura rushes up to confront it. Big only responds by offering a sweet smile and stands up. As the card straightens up to its full and towering height, Sakura is taken back momentarily by just how large Big is but quickly resolves and seals it. After Big is sealed away the enlarged animals and plants revert back to their original size. Big is instrumental later that night when it is invoked and enlarges Sakura to a gigantic size to fight one of The Create card’s creations: a colossal Dragon. Sakura and the Nameless Book After encountering an assemble of assorted animals with wild swirling eyes at Tomoeda park – written down by Sakura's school friend: Naoko Yanagisawa, and given existence by the book-like Create card – the phenomenon takes a sudden perilous turn when Naoko writes about an "enormous giant king of all the winged animals" appearing, CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 31 and it comes to life in the form of a gigantic pink dragon stalking towards Tomoeda. Syaoran Li’s attempts to halt its determined advance are rendered futile and the others are seemingly powerless to prevent its advance into town. The Dragon is simply too big: giving Kero an idea that Sakura reluctantly follows. She invokes the Big and the card promptly enlarges Sakura along with her battle costume and the Sealing Wand. She rapidly grows to a prestigious height. Sakura finds it ‘embarrassing’ to be so large. Sakura is now big enough not only to give chase after the Dragon and catch it up but she is also able to grasp its long serpentine tail and hold it back: momentarily halting its advance. She seems initially victorious. Sakura however is unfamiliar with actual battle and can only hold on to the Dragon’s tail bringing the clash to a grinding deadlock. The two giants remain in a stalemate while below sleeping Tomoeda lays precariously small and fragile beneath their giant feet. The whole spectacle can be seen directly outside Naoko's window but she's oblivious to what's going on: her concentration is to deeply absorbed in writing in the Create. Sakura and the Dragon are still locked in a stalemate. Suddenly, the Dragon unexpectedly turns on Sakura and chases after her: the size upgrade backfires making her an easy target for the Dragon to blast. The two stomp around the park until the Dragon is finally able to land a hit on her back and push her hard into the ground. Sakura cowers and waits for the inevitable blast to finish her but it never comes. Luckily, Naoko stops writing in the Create and without a writer to sustain it, the Dragon begins to slowly fade away. Sakura takes the opportunity and seals Create away. Kero congratulates her but ogles she "really is huge,". Sakura slumps to her knees and remarks afterward how embarrassed she is. Transformation: Sakura in Wonderland Big appears again in Episode 55. At the start Sakura is reading from Alice in Wonderland and sympathises with the title character. She knows about changing size and thinks back to her first encounters with the Little and Big card’s: first being shrunk an inch tall and then growing gigantic and wrestling with the Dragon. “It’s very tough,” Sakura comments empathetically.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 55 After falling into a simulacrum of Wonderland inhabited by copies of her friends assuming roles featured in the novel, Sakura endures several trails. One is shrinking to a few inches high after drinking some tea at the Mad Hatter (Tōya Kinomoto)'s tea party. Sakura takes out the Big card and transforms it into a Sakura card, and uses it to restore herself to her normal size. Initially Sakura is successful and begins growing to her original height but the plan quickly backfires when Sakura carries on growing past her normal size and keeps on growing and then some. She shoots up past the neighbouring trees and shoots up further before she finally stops, but is rendered gigantic. Dismayed, Sakura laments she is now too big. Closer to the sky she is able to spy the book mark left behind by Eriol Hiiragizawa in the form of a leaf hidden amongst the clouds, and it becomes imperative later in the episode when she escapes from Wonderland. Sakura is able to rectify her current problem by transforming the Little card to reverse the effect and shrink her down back to her regular size, and this time she is successful.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 55 Gallery File:Big1ep31.png|The Big innocently perched beside a fountain File:Big2ep31.png|Sakura is briefly startled at the Card’s sheer height File:LargeCat31.png|A cat made large by the Big chases after the group File:Thatbigcat.png File:LargeFish.png|A Koi Fish and some plants turned big beside Tomoyo and Kero References Navigation Category:Clow Cards